


Rebel Girl

by agonothymicInsomniac



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl Band, One Shot, Technically?, academy au, self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonothymicInsomniac/pseuds/agonothymicInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note, found in Caitlyn’s locker:</p>
<p>“Friday, October 31st, 23:00<br/>Join us at The Apex in Piltover (scribbled letters, written in pink ink: “A.K.A. the best pub in Runeterra”) for a special Harrowing show by everyone’s favorite ladies: HEXAKILL! Costume, optional. Food, provided. Entry fee: $10 (more scribbles: you’re covered).”</p>
<p>Signature, Missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no regrets about writing this fic. Technically a songfic? I was just listening to a lot of Riot Grrrl.  
> Also, Caitlyn's Rebel Chroma?  
> Come. On.  
> Songs referenced, in order of appearance:  
> Cool Schmool - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By02dSYK-kI  
> Rebel Girl - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOCWma5vOiQ  
> Complicated - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hEx1BBdkq4   
> Thank you for reading! Sorry about any mistakes (blame them on Jeyda!).

Caitlyn descended the steps of The Apex’s entrance, the establishment being embedded underground. She wore her signature dress to look nice, and had even done her make-up, but realized she was the only one who was actually dressed normally.

 

_Goddamn “costume, optional” bullshit._

 

Already feeling out-of-place and flushed, she stood towards the back to survey her surroundings. The place was pretty small for how many people were in there, and dimly lit by warm orange lights. There was a bar in the back, a few stools to it, and some booths off to the side. But it was apparent that many tables had been pushed away to make room for the large audience. Why, exactly, had she been invited here?

 

She leaned against the wall, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. There was only one thing she was completely sure of:  
That everyone in the club was reasonably fucked up.

 

She did recognize some people from her academy. To her right, Quinn, who had just graduated last year, was sitting at the bar with Yasuo, both drinking heavily. To her left were two figures moving against each other, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. The only distinct thing she could make out was the hair, stark blonde even in the darkness.

“Ezreal?” her eyes widened.

The figures parted, and equally surprised eyes met hers. “Oh. Hey, Caitlyn.”

She looked from Ezreal to the man whom had been sucking on his face.

“Taric?”

“Greetings, Caitlyn. This doesn’t seem like your kind of establishment,” Taric noted, running a hand through his tousled hair in an attempt to smooth it out after the impromptu make-out session.

She took a moment to regain her sanity before trying to speak. “I…,” she began, not quite sure of how to explain herself, “Maybe you would know, actually? I received an anonymous note in my locker, telling me to come here at this time to see the show.”

Ezreal and Taric shared a knowing look with each other, and their devilish smiles assured Caitlyn that even if they did know who had left it, they wouldn’t be telling her.

“That’s truly, truly unfortunate,” Taric said sarcastically, shaking his head.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see why everybody’s here,” Ezreal winked.

Caitlyn sighed, pouting slightly. “I think that you both are just being truly, truly agitating.”

 

Their persiflage ceased when the three heard the loud shriek of a guitar being plugged into very loud amps. The lights of the stage hadn’t come on yet, but she could make out three figures in the dark. The crowd went wild, and Ezreal gestured Caitlyn to join him and Taric in front of the stage. She shook her head, instead opting to remain alone at the back of the room.

 

A few notes on the guitar was all it took for the crowd to silence, and only a few hollers here and there echoed through the room. Practically all eyes looked at the stage with anticipation, and when Caitlyn glanced at the crowd, she realized there had been a lot more people here than she thought. Suddenly, she heard a trio of voices, singing playfully over the establishment’s speaker system:

 

_We’re so cool, yeah yeah_  
Yeah we’re so cool cool  
We’re so cool yeah yeah…. 

 

The lights suddenly came on in a flourish, and a sole, familiar voice rang out.

 

_FUCK YOU, COOL SCHMOOL!_

 

The crowd went almost as wild as the guitar did. People all around started jumping and pumping their fists in the air. Even Quinn and Yasuo nodded their heads to the beat. Caitlyn’s heart quickened at the sheer force of energy around her, but she wasted no more time looking at the crowd. Her attention was diverted to the performers once again when the familiar voice once again rang out in song.

A familiar blur of pink hair danced on the stage, microphone in hand. Caitlyn recognized her as the girl Jayce had caught smoking cigarettes behind the school. However, any punishments were conveniently swept to the side so she could continue to play basketball, or so the rumors go. She watched the problem child completely dominate the audience, but when her eyes met Caitlyn’s, the dark-haired student averted her gaze. Her face burned.

It was true that Caitlyn had always felt a certain semblance of respect for the girl. She found it miraculous at how open she was, how vehemently she wore her uniform, full of violations. She marveled at how such a girl qualified for the most esteemed of classes, when she didn’t really seem like a very academic person at all.

And on the court, she was a goddess. Caitlyn wasn’t sure if that was the correct word to describe her, but no other came to her mind. She flowed like water when she played. Her tied-up hair would bounce up and down (among other things Caitlyn scolded herself for paying attention to), and her muscles flexed with every movement. Although the rivalry between her and Darius was heated, their teamwork had allowed the school to make it far into their series.

So, maybe she had something of a crush on this impressive rebel, but she couldn’t even remember her name. She had only ever spoken to her a handful of times.

 

Before she knew it, the first song was over. She brushed the fantasies from her mind and stood up straighter, coming out of her daze. The audience roared, and as a courtesy she discreetly clapped her hands together.

The pink-haired girl flashed a shining smile and took a moment to catch her breath before speaking into the microphone.

“What a crowd, you guys!” the singer said, putting a hand on her hip. “What’s up? We’re Hexakill!”

The cheering from the crowd continued, practically praising her every word. Caitlyn took the time to survey the other members of the band. A tall lanky girl was on the guitar, her two long blue pigtails running down the length of her back. The resemblance to the singer was uncanny, but she didn’t know whether they were related or it was simply coincidence.

“In case you don’t know the three of us, I’m Vi,” she said, pointing to her tattooed cheek. Now that made Caitlyn wonder.

“Jinx!” the blue haired girl exclaimed, sporting an insane smile. It was... unnerving. to say the least.

Caitlyn looked for the last band member, but couldn’t see anyone.

“Triiiiiiiiiistana!” came a loud, positive voice. The girl had completely jumped over the drum set, which had been scaled down to fit her size.

Caitlyn recognized her to be a yordle. She had seen a fair number of the cuties, but had never actually came to know one. Tristana climbed up onto a stool so she was at about the same height of the other two girls. They all looked amazingly punk, and had an intricate logo of some mix of bullets and a large robotic fist that adorned different pieces of the band’s clothing. Vi’s tank top had the logo, Jinx had an arm band as well as a sticker on her guitar, and the bass drum showed it off nicely.

 

“Yo, Cait, what’s the matter?” Ezreal asked, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, putting a hand over her chest, “Oh, Ez, I was just…,” She looked back to the stage, her eyes lingering on Vi, “...They’re pretty impressive.”

Ezreal chuckled and brought a hand to his face to conceal his smile. He nodded to Vi on the stage, and she adopted a devilish smile.

“Alright,” she said, putting a hand out, “are you guys ready for another song?”

The crowd cheered, and Jinx played a quick riff on her guitar.

“I’d just like to dedicate this one to the girl in the back, not wearing a costume!” she pointed.

Everyone turned around to look at Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked at Ezreal, who just shrugged back. She shoved him, completely knowing that he must’ve known this was going to happen the entire time.

She was mortified.

“Aw, come on now, Cupcake! You’ll like this.”

 

Tristana dropped down from the stool she had been standing on and went back behind her drumset, starting to play a beat. Jinx’s guitar came along shortly after. Vi tapped her foot to the music, pumping her arm to get the crowd going.  
Well, at least everyone seemed to stop staring at Caitlyn.  
Except Ezreal. Ezreal was staring.

 

_That girl thinks she’s the queen of the neighborhood!  
That girl she holds her head up so high!_

 

Caitlyn wished she could turn into a poro right then and just scurry out. She lifted her eyes from the ground, and met Vi’s. She had been staring right at her the entire time. Vi screamed into the microphone, combating the volume of the instrumentals.

 

_Rebel giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl! Rebel giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!_  
Rebel girl you are the queen of my world!  
Rebel giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl! Rebel giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!  
I think I wanna take you home 

 

Now, at that, a few people turned around to glance at Caitlyn. Her face broke out in a blush.

She turned to Ezreal, trying to be discreet even though the club was crazy loud. “So, about that note--”

“Oh, yeah. She sent it.”

“So you did know! And you didn’t tell me!”

“Hey, you’re the one wanting to be Miss Future Sheriff of Piltover! It’s not my fault you didn’t deduce it!”

“Sorry I was too busy studying chemicals and hextech so I don’t fail Jayce’s class!”

“You have perfect grades, Caitlyn.”

She thought for a moment, before giving Ezreal another hard shove, “Shut up.”

The two were interrupted by more signing, Vi’s voice absolutely dripping with mischief.

 

_When she walks, the revolution’s comin’!_  
In her hips, there’s revolutions…  
When she talks, I hear the revolution!  
In her kiss… I TASTE THE REVOLUTION! 

 

“Why did she invite me here?” Caitlyn questioned breathlessly. Although her query was directed to Ezreal, she was still staring at Vi.

Ezreal simply continued to talk over the chorus, “Have you been listening to these lyrics? And look at you! You’ve practically been staring at her now more than you do at the basketball games we’ve gone to.”

Caitlyn’s mouth parted slightly as she set up for a defense, but she simply couldn’t find the words to do so. He was right.

“Besides, everyone knew this was going to happen. Why would the golden student come to The Apex?” he shook his head. “Everyone at school practically ships you two more than Karma and Headmistress Fiora.”  
“That’s a thing?”

“Do we even attend the same Academy?”

 

As the song wound down, everyone was cheering. People were still sending glances her way, so Caitlyn decided to sit at the bar, deciding that it was more secluded than where she had previously been. Ezreal followed, ordering a drink for them both. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, thinking deeply as the band started up another song, this one much more slow than the previous two.

“You know, you could always just talk to her,” a voice said, from a few seats away.

Caitlyn turned and saw Ekko seated there. She knew of him, incredibly smart but not in any advanced classes by his own decision. Some rumors have claimed he’s won awards for his theories on time travel, but Caitlyn thought such things to be impossible.  
He continued, “Trust me. We used to be good friends, but I think we’ve just grown apart. Can’t help it, you know?”

She shook her head, “I wouldn’t even know what to say.”

“You think she does?” he laughed, nearly knocking over his drink. “She just pulled the boldest move ever. You can totally do it.”

Caitlyn sighed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Can you tell me about her?”

“Hmm… She’s Vi. Might as well have had the tattoo from birth. She’s independent, no parents as far as anyone can tell, been on a full-ride scholarship after Jayce discovered these huuuuge fists she had built…Started this band about 3 years ago. Splitting at the end of the year because of the League. Oh, yeah, and she has this mad crush on you,” Ekko finished, winking.

Ezreal finally spoke up, playfully punching Caitlyn’s shoulder, “Told ya.”

“Her show’s almost over. I know for a fact this is the last song on their set,” Ekko said, taking a sip of his drink. Coincidentally, the music began to fade.

Vi began her farewells, and the audience began to scatter a bit, some fighting to get to the door, others waiting for her to finish before they moved.

“I…,” Caitlyn began, looking back and forth from Ezreal and Ekko, “I have to get out of here.”

She promptly got up and rushed for the door, pushing through what felt like a crowd of millions.

“Caitlyn!” Ezreal exclaimed from behind her.

 

She refused to hesitate. She pushed through the smell of sweat and alcohol and dank, nearly choking on the air. She tripped up the stairs to the exit, but managed to make it nonetheless. When she did finally get outside, she leaned against the wall next to the door, catching her breath. Her face burned, her hair was a wreck, and it was horribly late in the night. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her frantic mind and focus on the world around her.

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice asked, and the person whom it belonged to pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Caitlyn weakly opened her eyes only to see Vi standing there. She braced herself, fixing her slouched posture.

“I-I’m fine,” Caitlyn said shakily. Vi took her place leaning on the wall next to her. She ran a hand down Caitlyn’s arm in some display of affection before placing a water bottle in her hand.

“You ran out of there fast. We usually don’t like people to pass out on us,” Vi smirked.

Caitlyn took the water wordlessly, but gratefully. The only sound between them for some time was the crack of the bottle being opened, and the careless chatter of those leaving The Apex.

“I’ve never done anything like this,” Caitlyn admitted, nervously holding her hands in front of her.

“Like what? Seen a show? Drank at a bar? If it makes you feel better…,” Vi teased, leaning down to whisper into her ear, her lips just barely touching them. “...I’ve never stood outside a bar and talked to such a pretty girl before.”

The dark-haired girl slightly shifted her position to face Vi, and it was only then when she realized how close they were. “You’re not very good at the whole personal boundary thing,” Caitlyn commented, both of their voices now but whispers.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“...No.”

Caitlyn traced her fingers from Vi’s collarbones to her cheek, examining her tattoo. Vi leaned into her touch. “I’ve had it as long as I can remember,” the singer explained.

“So I’ve heard,” Caitlyn nodded, “I also heard you had a ‘mad crush’ on me.”

“Well… what can I say?”

Cait shifted her hand to under Vi’s chin, and lead the girl’s face closer to her own. Their breathing space became shared. Caitlyn closed her eyes, anticipating something.

She wasn’t disappointed. Vi closed the space between them, kissing her softly on the lips. They parted for a minute to look at each other, Caitlyn’s eyes completely terrified.

This made her feel so….

 

_Dangerous._

 

Caitlyn tentatively ran her tongue over Vi’s bottom lip. Her mouth parted, and they deepened the kiss. She wasn’t really sure why it felt so natural to kiss Vi. They had hardly known each other, did she even know her name? She felt hands grip at her waist, pulling their bodies closer. Caitlyn unconsciously let out a moan and rested her arms over Vi’s shoulders.

When they finally did separate to catch their breath, Caitlyn found Vi’s hand.

“My name is Caitlyn, by the way.”

Vi let out an uproarious laugh. “Oh, trust me, Cupcake, I know. So… can I walk you home?”

“I-I live at the academy, so…”

Seemingly, from out of nowhere, Taric walked out of The Apex and found the two loitering around the entrance. “OOOOOOOO~ _Caitlyn and Viiiiiiiiii sitting in a treeeee K - I - S - S - I - N - G_!”

“Taric!” Caitlyn called out, damning him for ruining the moment.

“Hey, there’s no hard feelings. You two are quite cute. You know the entire school ship--”

“We know,” the two women said unanimously.

Taric laughed and waved them off, disappearing with what must have been his lover for the night.

Caitlyn folded her arm with Vi’s, and the two women walked off, headed back to the dormitories.

“So,” Caitlyn asked as they walked, “... _do_ my lips taste like revolution?”


End file.
